A fluid ejector (e.g., an ink-jet printhead) typically has a plurality of interior surfaces defining fluid flow paths, an orifice through which fluid is ejected, and an exterior surface. When fluid travels through the fluid ejector, aggressive or alkaline fluids can attack the interior and exterior surfaces of the fluid ejector, causing degradation of the fluid ejector surfaces. Uneven fluid ejector surfaces cause variation from one fluid ejector to the next in an array of ejectors. Such non-uniformity can lead to non-uniformity and inaccuracies in the fluid ejection.